Payback
by prodigal-flashback
Summary: Neji is looking for the Murder of his cousin. Along with Kakakahi and Kurini. Who could it be? 1 shot I think


Payback

Neji Point of View

"I stand there over Kakashi's dead body wondering who, how, and why? It was 1 night after the happiest day of his life."

1 day ago

"'Ding, Dong!' The sound of wedding bells rang threw out Konaha village as Kakashi and Kurenai walked out into the street after the ceremony. 'Tonight there is going to be a party!' Kakashi announced. 'Where Kakashi-Sensei?' a neurotic Naruto asked. 'My place. Follow ME!' We all followed Kakashi for a night of fun, for Kakashi and Kurenai had married. I returned home at about 4 A.M. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow."

The day of the murder

"In the morning or more like the evening I decided to go visit Ten-Ten. What I didn't know was that she was on a mission. So I walked into her house to find it empty. So I left but, then I heard movement coming from the inside of the inside of her house. Slowly I crept around the white empty house. I jumped the person to find that it was Kiba. _KIBA! What are you doing here? _'I live here.' _What! Since when? _'Two months ago.' _Oh. Okay. When is Ten-Ten going to be home? _'End of the month.' _Okay. Can you tell her I dropped by? _'Ya sure. Talk to you later Neji.' _Bye._"

"I walked on to Kakashi and Kureani's house, to see the lights out and the door wide open. I thought to myself, _what the heck?_ I thought the first thing I should do was find Lord Hokage. As I ran threw the extremely quiet village I wondered where everybody was. _LORD HOKAGE! Kakashi and Kureani's house has been broken into._ 'Calm down Neji,' said Lord Hokage sitting there in his white robes as calm as if nothing had happened. _How can you be so calm! _'Easy. I already sent people over a couple of minutes before you barged in here.'_Oh. Okay well I'll head over there. _'BE CAREFULL!' he hollered after me. I walked into the awkwardly silent house to see furniture everywhere and blood on the walls."

"I walked into what I suppose was the bedroom to find Kakashi's dead body. As the other Ninja's searched the house I thought to myself, _who, how, and why?_ Then I realized that Kurenai was nowhere to be found. _You there. Did you see Kurenai's body?_ 'No sir. There was no body.' Oh No!"

"I speed down the streets all the way back to Lord Hokage's house. _LORD HOKAGE! _'Neji my headache from the first time you burst in here is just gone. What is it now?' _Kakashi is dead and Kurenai is missing. _'WHAT! Owwww my head. How is that possible?' _We don't know yet but we will look into it._ I thought I would go look in the dense forest surrounding the village and see if I could fin anything."

"I was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, when I decided to use my byakugan and see if I could find anyone. Oh no! About a mile away from me were five bodies. I jumped as fast as I could till I reached the bodies. There was Kurenai along with Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and No! _Hinata! Hinata! Can you hear me? _I screamed as I cradled her lifeless body. There was no response. _HINATA! _My only cousin was dead. I noticed that on every body was sand. _GAARA!_ I screamed thinking it was Gaara the Kazakage of the village hidden in the sand. I left them lifeless on the ground and went back to get Lord Hokage. This time I just walked in. _Lord Hokage I found Kurenai along with Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and 'sniff' Hinata. _That was the last thing I said before I burst into tears. 'Neji it will be alright.' _WHO EVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY! _"Neji we have no clue or idea who did this.' _I do. _'WHAT! How? _There was sand on all the bodies. It was Gaara and his sand ninja. _'Neji we don't know that for sure.' Before he could say anything else I burst out the door."

"I ran back into the forest to where the lifeless bodies laid. I cleaned the blood and sand off the bodies. I wrapped them in navy blue blankets; I then took their headbands and placed them on the blankets. I dug five holes and placed the bodies in each hole. I put Hinata in last. As I covered the bodies Lord Hokage came around the corner. 'You buried the bodies?'_Yes I did it properly. I gave them all the proper burial. Their headbands are on top of the navy blue blankets. I'll finish covering up and praying for them then I'm going after Gaara and his sand ninja. _'Neji that is not the right thing to do.' _I'm going and there is nothing you can do about it. _With that I took off to the village hidden in the sand."

"After three days of traveling thought the blistering desert I arrived at the village hidden in the sand. I strolled into the village like I owed the place. _Excuse me where can I find the Kazakage? _'Go to the building at the far end of the village of the village,' A fat man told me. So I walked to the end of the village, went into the tall building. Stormed into Gaara's office and demanded that he told me if he knew what happened to Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata. 'I didn't kill them.' _Well who did? _'Orochimaru of the sound.' _How do you know? _'Because I watched it happen.' _WHAT! How? _'The same way your Hokage does. With a crystal ball.' _Thank you. Would you lend me assistance in the capturing him? _'Of course. Let me grab my older sister and brother. TEMARI! KONKARU! Come hither.' 'Yes brother.' 'We are going to help Neji Hyuuga in the capture of Orochimaru.' 'OKAY,' Temari said in a childish voice. So the four of use set out to find the village hidden in the sound."

"It took us four weeks to find the village. We cautiously crept around the what seemed to be empty village. When out of nowhere Orochimaru appeared. 'I guess you came to capture me for killing six of your ninja. Isn't that right Neji Hyuuga.' _Yes that is right. _As soon as I had finished we attacked. Shuriken and Kani flew everywhere. Then Gaara caught him in his sand coffin. _Don't kill him, just knock him out. _Gaara easily knocked him out. Together the four of us carried him to the village hidden in the leaves."

"_Lord Hokage, I have returned with the murder. Lord Orochimaru of the sound. He is in Cell seventeen sir. What shall we do with him? _'He murdered six people, put him to death. _Yes sir. _I walked to Ten-Ten's house to tell her the news of Kiba's death. She was heartbroken. 'We were going to get married next month.' With that I walked off into the sunset remembering how long and dangerous that couple of months had been. Also that Hinata will someday be reunited with me.


End file.
